


Grow Me a Garden of Roses

by themunak



Category: Devil May Cry, Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Game), Okami
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-05
Updated: 2012-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themunak/pseuds/themunak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they met, Amaterasu peed all over Dante's boots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grow Me a Garden of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> It's about damn time I wrote some MvC3 fic.

Amaterasu is a marvel, Dante thinks, and that's pretty funny, considering that he's not the type to use fancy words like "marvel".

But she _is_ one of the very few benevolent gods he's met, and the only one that doesn't look like one. In fact, she acts more like someone's spoiled dog more than anything.

The first time they met, Amaterasu peed all over Dante's boots.

Or rather, he was wondering just how a dog of all things managed to get into the little FUBAR called the worlds colliding armed with... well. A disc on her back and a teeny bug tag-along. He had mentioned this to Chris, who said that he _couldn't_ see Furball's markings for some reason, and that was pretty weird in itself. So he took it upon himself to go and investigate.

He called her "Fluffy", "Snowball" and "Poochie" instead of her real name ("Amaterasu"? Really? _Really?_ That was worse than the hardest tongue twister) and the bug "Jiminy". But she didn't seem to care about the funny names until he jokingly mentioned that she looked a little too fat to be running around with the big guns.

 _Then_ she peed all over his boots. And her pee actually scalded, like it was boiling water or something.

The second time they met, the ladies were _all over_ Amaterasu and all the men could do was stare in jealousy.

Dante could swear that the dog knew it with the way she sent them looks when Morrigan scratched underneath her chin, or when Felicia cuddled up to her for the night. It hadn't failed to get every unrepressed guy on their camp bitchy for the whole day.

Beaten by a freaking _dog_.

The third time they met, Amaterasu saved his life by barreling right into that giant green freakazoid and siphoning electricity off the guy with the oversized mallet. Then she cleared off the group of weirdos calling themselves The Avengers on her lonesome while he and Chris stared because _holy shit_ , Amaterasu was actually fucking pissed. She did everything from sprout trees to call down her own brand of lightning from the skies to break out snowballs from nowhere, growling and snarling like a mother protecting her litter. That was when Dante was absolutely sure that they weren't dealing with just some superpowered dog here.

And Dante was pretty fucking sure that canines didn't roar. Cerberus sure didn't.

He bought her a pizza in thanks. She never left his side after that despite her tiny bouncing friend's annoyance. She didn't even bat an eye when he told her (in a half-drunken mood) that he was a half-demon.

Actually, she just stared at him. If she were human, her eyebrow would have been raised, with her legs crossed and she'd be filing her nails with a look that said "Tell me something I _don't_ know."

He didn't have an answer for that.

Months after the little problem with the worlds colliding, she appeared on his doorstep, alone, drenched to the bone and madder than Hulk after Deadpool pissed him off. The look on her face promised lots and lots of scalding pee if he didn't let her in. So he let her in.

She's never left since that day. 

Oh sure, she disappears for a few days, but Amaterasu always comes back sometimes with a little trinket. There was that one time she came back with a pair of red glasses that are pretty much for fashion instead of function, and a time with a funny white and red scarf with a beaked hood, and yet another time with a stiletto-like blade that he never touches because he doesn't like the energies coming from it.

But really, it's like she's not even interested in moving out with the way she's eked out a corner for herself in the shop and squeezes her furry bulk beside him at night.

(He fucking hates seeing flowers painted in that corner because it just clashes with all the demons' skulls he's got pinned up, but she just threatens him with pee if he so much as bitches about the decor.)

"I should make you start paying rent," Dante says one day as he tosses Amaterasu a roasted peanut. She just catches it and he can hear it crunch loudly between her teeth while she very obviously ignores what he's just said.

He tosses her another one anyway.

\----------

Dante's always thought that he's seen pretty much everything there is to see from Amaterasu (except for her kids because if what Lady says is true, she's got enough to make a divine soccer team with a few left over, and let's not get into how many grandchildren she probably has), but he's dead wrong.

Almost literally on the "dead" part.

Because if there's anything that can take him down enough for him to want to sit something out, it's apparently _angels_. Not the weird-ass hybrid experiments from Fortuna, but actual angels running around with stolen bodies, real winged bastards so bright he'd probably need sunglasses for a day or two, and they carry the same kind of knife Amaterasu came home with one day.

So that's where she got it.

But it hurts and stings and when you're riddled with them, moving can seem like a bad idea.

Rebellion? Pffft. He's so used to getting stabbed with it that he barely notices.

Alastor? Kinda tingly.

Force Edge? Not so bad, he can go another round.

Sparda? Okay that kinda hurts a bit.

Angel swords? _Ow, ow ow ow ow crap_.

Amaterasu comes in to save him, all teeth and fur and flaming rainbow disc, and feathers fly. Literally. In his state, even he realizes that it's such a horrible pun, but she does rain hell on all of them when she finds him getting ganged up on the "warriors of the Lord". He'd laugh, but he's pretty sure one of the blades got him in the lungs, and he'd just be spitting blood instead of laughing.

And then he realizes that laughter isn't exactly a good reaction given the situation, considering she _breaks_ the angels, and _how_.

It's honestly all a blur to him. A big howling, growling, roaring blur of white streaked with red and elements flying all over the place.

He swears that every sound from her mouth is accompanied by a thunderclap, but when he tells Lady and Trish this as they appear out of somewhere to yank the angel blades out of his body, Lady just snorts at him and tells him to move his sorry demonic ass and leave the angels to the god.

Amaterasu crawls into his bed that night and he thinks she smells like flowers.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Grow Me a Garden of Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8399926) by [TicTacChocobo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicTacChocobo/pseuds/TicTacChocobo)




End file.
